1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a universal serial bus (hereinafter referred to as ‘USB’) memory device having a 5 pin USB connector. More particularly, the present invention relates an USB memory device which may be directly used in various types of 5 pin US port portable (mobile) terminals including a smart phone and a smart pad and a method of manufacturing the same.
The present invention also relates to an USB memory device which includes a 5 pin USB connector provided at one side thereof and a 4 pin USB connector provided at the other side thereof such that the USB memory device can be connected to a PC type 4 pin USB port, such as a desk top computer, as well as various types of portable terminals to facilitate memory storage and data transmission between terminals of different pin types, and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A USB refers to one of bus standards used for data communication between a computer and a peripheral device. A USB memory device is a portable storage device using a flash memory inserted into a USB port, and acquires data from various electronic devices, such as a PC supporting a USB protocol, so that a user may reuse the data.
However, since a USB memory device according to the related art includes a 4 pin USB connector, the USB memory device is not suitable for a mobile terminal using a 5 pin USB port, such as a mini type port or a micro type port.
In order to solve this problem, as shown in FIG. 1, a USB host cable 10 according to the related art has been developed in which a 4 pin USB is provided at one end of the USB host cable 10 and a 5 pin USB connector is provided at an opposite end of USB host cable 10 so that a USB memory device can be connected to a mobile terminal.
However, the related art has a limitation in that a separate cable is required to connect the USB memory device to the portable terminal.
Accordingly, the development of a USB memory device which can be directly used in a portable terminal is needed.
Since the USB memory device according to the related art is not suitable for the portable terminal, although data transfer can be freely achieved between PCs using only the USB memory device, there is a limitation in data transfer between the PC and the portable terminal using only the USB memory device. To transfer data between the PC and the portable terminal, there is needed a cable provided at one side thereof with a 4 pin USC connector and at the other side thereof with a 5 pin USB connector.
Accordingly, the development of a USB memory device available in both of the PC and the portable terminal is required.